Reversal
by Misamime
Summary: [KisexOC/Reader] [AU]/PROLOG/ aku tidak yakin dia baik seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, aku tidak yakin semua senyuman yang ia tunjukkan itu tulus. Karena bagiku, dia baru menunjukkan salah satu wajahnya saja.


Aku rasa, aku _salah_ menilainya waktu itu.

 _ **JEPRET**_

 _Dia terlihat sangat cerah seperti matahari._

"Kau lihat tadi? Saat aku tersenyum padanya dia membalas senyumanku!"

 _Saat dia tersenyum, dia bisa menaikkan mood semua orang di sekitarnya._

"Oh ya? kau senang sekali ya."

"Tentu saja!

Aku tersenyum melihat temanku, Chiharu, yang senang karena sapaannya dibalas oleh orang yang ia sukai. Aku menunduk guna melihat hasil potretanku tadi, mau diambil dari sudut manapun juga—ia tetap terlihat tampan.

Bisa dibilang aku mempunyai hobi yang aneh, aku selalu memfoto semua hal dengan kamera ku, pemandangan—bahkan orang yang tidak aku kenal pun aku foto. Tapi _dia_ berbeda, aku selalu melihatnya dari balik lensa kameraku, tapi aku selalu merasa senang setiap kali bisa memotretnya.

"Oh? Kau memfotonya?"

"Yap, entah kenapa kalau memfotonya hasilnya selalu bagus."

"Apa kau sudah minta izin darinya?"

Aku mengerjap. Kalau diingat-ingat aku belum pernah izin untuk memfotonya, baiklah... sekarang aku terlihat seperti penguntit. "Belum, sepertinya aku akan minta izin padanya saat pulang nanti."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau memberi kue yang aku buat untuknya saat pulang nanti!" katanya sembari menunjukkan tas kertas bewarna biru, kemudian ia mengeluarkan bungkus plastik bening yang berisi _chocolate chip cookies_ didalamnya. Dia membungkusnya dengan sangat rapih, aku bisa lihat dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Oh... baiklah."

"Kalau kau dapat izin darinya, aku mau minta _file_ nya ya, hehehe."

Aku menggeleng pelan sembari tertawa kecil, aku mengiyakan ucapannya, "kalau begitu, jangan gugup saat memberikan kue nya ya." kataku sembari meletakkan kamera ku diatas meja. Chiharu memukul tanganku pelan sambil tertawa, "aku tidak akan gugup!"

"Haha, semangat ya!"

* * *

Aku baru selesai menyelesaikan kegiatan klub fotografiku, sekarang aku berjalan di lorong, berpikir kapan aku akan meminta izin dari _nya_ , lebih cepat lebih baik—agar aku tidak terlalu lama bertindak seperti penguntit.

Aku mendongak dan menghela nafasku dengan panjang, berharap ada keajaiban. Seperti _dia_ yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanku misalnya? Haha, tidak mungkin.

Saat aku menurukan kepalaku, aku melihat punggungnya dari kejauhan, dia berjalan membawa tas kertas bewarna biru milik Chiharu. Oh! Chiharu sudah memberikannya! Mungkin lebih baik aku meminta izin padanya sekarang!

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan membuka mulutku untuk memanggil namanya. "Ki—"

"Ah, senpai!" tiba-tiba dia menyapa orang didepannya, seorang kakak kelas. Aku langsung menutup mulutku, mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya, jika ada orang lain saat aku meminta izin darinya pasti itu akan memalukan—bisa saja mereka salah paham. Tetapi aku tetap berjalan mendekatinya, siapa tahu aku ada kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya.

Semakin dekat aku padanya, aku semakin bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan kakak kelasnya itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah—dia memberikan kue buatan Chiharu kepada kakak kelas itu.

"Bukankah ini dari _fans_ mu? Kenapa kau memberinya padaku?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, tetapi sorot matanya berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan saat tersenyum kepada Chiharu tadi.

"Hmm? Aku rasa..."

Aku membelalakkan mataku dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

" _ **Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkannya."**_

Itu kue yang dibuat oleh Chiharu dengan sepenuh hati, tapi dia malah memberikannya pada orang lain dan mengatakan kalau ia tak membutuhkannya?!

Menunduk, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, perasaan marah, kecewa dan terkejut tercampur aduk dalam hatiku.

 _Dia yang selalu terlihat cerah seperti matahari._

 _Dia yang saat tersenyum bisa membuat mood semua orang di sekitarnya naik._

 _Dia yang selalu di-idolakan semua orang._

 _Dia, Kise_ _Ryota, orang selalu aku pandang dari balik lensa kameraku..._

 _Aku rasa semua senyuman yang ia ditunjukkan kepada semua orang tidaklah tulus._

 _Karena bagiku dia hanyalah orang berwajah dua._

* * *

 **A/N: Efek baca analisis sifat Kise secara kecanduan dan akhirnya lahirlah utang baru.**

 **Hai. Bye.**


End file.
